


Farmer's Market

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: For a 30 first dates with Sam Winchester challenge. You pose a challenge to Sam that he's more than happy to accept.





	Farmer's Market

You had been running with Sam Winchester for a long time now- months really. You just enjoyed each other’s presence, keeping pace and pushing each other to go faster, further. Not much talking was done, just hello’s and setting up for next time. No phone numbers were ever exchanged, and if one was late, it was assumed they weren’t coming that day. Though when Sam deviates from the normal routine, you aren’t exactly upset.

After your run, you and Sam move through your cool down stretches, and you turn to him after those, expecting him to give you the next time he’s free, but instead, he looks shy, uncertain, and you smile at him with a puzzled smile. “What is it Sam?” You ask softly, cocking your head.

Sam swallows thickly and bites his lip, chewing on it nervously. “Well, I was… I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out, with me, like an actual date?” He asks hesitantly, and you grin, giggling at his awkwardness. 

“Well it’s about time! I was wondering when you’d ever ask me out.” You tease with a wink, and Sam flushes, embarrassed, shaking his head. 

“Well, I don’t hear a yes, so should I assume I missed my chance?” He asks, and you feel a sliver of panic before you notice the mischievous glint in his eye. That jerk!

“Well I’d say yes, but you’re quick to assume, and you know what they say about assuming.” You say with a smirk, and Sam chuckles, grinning at you and shaking his head ruefully.

“So what do you usually eat then? Anything special I should keep an eye out for?” He asks, smiling giddily. 

You blush and shrug. “Well, the thing is, I’m a vegetarian, so as long as there’s salad, I’m okay with anywhere.” You offer up shyly, bracing for the ignorant questions.

Sam’s eyes light up and he grins widely. “That’s so cool! I’ll try to find something to blow you away then.” He rubs his hands together, looking like he’s scheming something up already.

You chuckle and shake your head. “Go ahead and try Sam, but I’ve been everywhere in this town and the next one over. There’s nowhere I haven’t been.” You lay down the challenge with a raised eyebrow, and Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing. (Y/N). I have a specific set of skills that include locating rare, out of the way places that nobody knows about.   
Sam says with a smirk.

“Just give me your phone, you nerd, so I can give you my number. I’ll text you my address and you can pick me up.” You instruct, giggling and holding your hand out. Sam chuckles and hands it over, watching as you type a few things in, then hand it back, pulling your own phone out as it vibrates, adding Sam into your contacts.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asks hesitantly, hopefully, and you smile shyly, nodding.

“Tomorrow, Sam.” You affirm, blowing him a kiss before turning and walking away, speeding up to a light jog as you head home.

After a shower and dinner, you relax in bed in your pajamas, watching Lost Girl on Netflix. Your phone buzzes and it’s a text from Sam, which makes you grin as you respond. He keeps the conversation up for a few hours, until you begin dozing off. You send him your address and tell him goodnight, rolling over and falling asleep thinking of hazel eyes.

You wake up early the next morning and you briefly wonder what Sam has planned before grabbing some vegetables to cook up for breakfast. Almost as though he knows you have him on your mind, your phone chimes with a call from Sam.

“This’d better be good Sam.” You warn when you answer, chuckling.

“This is very good. We’re going out for lunch. Wear something casual, we’ll be eating outside. Gotta go for now, just wanted to hear your voice. Bye (Y/N)!” You can hear the smile in his voice, and you smile too, shaking your head as he hangs up quickly.

“Casual, eh?” You murmur as you cook your food, thinking as you chew. When you’re finished, you go through your morning routine, spending a little more time on your hair than usual. Going to your bedroom, you pull out a pair of black capris, thankful for the warm weather, and a ruffled purple tank top. You pull them on and glance at your clock, then checking yourself in the mirror.

You grab your purse, throwing in lip gloss and your keys, then go to your living room slash entryway and wait for Sam to show up, grabbing your knitting to keep you occupied. He does show up, shortly after noon. There’s a knock on your door and you set your knitting down, opening the door with a wide smile when you see Sam through the peep-hole. 

“Sam! Welcome to my humble abode! Lemme grab my purse real quick.” You step back, welcoming him in, and grab your bag. Before you can turn to leave, Sam’s beside you, picking up your yarn and needles, his eyebrows raised.

“You knit? Dang, I learn more about you every time I see you lately.” He teases, and you smirk, winking.

“Careful what you say Winchester, your Christmas blanket might be gifted to someone else.” You threaten jokingly before walking outside, leaving Sam to follow after you. Laughing as he hurries to catch up, you wait for him on the sidewalk. He leads you to his car, a ‘67 Chevy Impala, and you blush when he opens your door for you, bowing slightly and giving you a silly grin.

You giggle and pat his cheek as you slide into the passenger seat, looking around the car with curiosity, smiling at the army men stuck in the ashtray and the initials carved into the door in the back. 

“Who’s D.W. Sam?” You ask with a curious smile, and Sam’s face darkens briefly before plasters a smile on his face.

“Stands for Dean Winchester. My brother” He answers, sounding a bit strained, and you touch his arm briefly, giving him a soft smile. 

“Let’s get this date started, Sam. I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.” You suggest gently, and he sends you a grateful smile before shifting the car into gear and driving away from your house. The first few minutes of the ride are spent in somber silence, but then you notice Sam’s hand on the gear shift and slide yours over his, your fingers filling the space between his. Sam doesn’t look at you, but a smile lights up his face and he asks you questions about knitting, being a vegetarian, and your life in general as he drives.

The ride passes quickly and before you get a chance to notice anything, Sam puts his large hand over your eyes. “Okay, you gotta trust me, close your eyes.” He waits just a few seconds and you acquiesce, shutting your eyes and exaggeratedly scrunching up your face. Sam chuckles and removes his hand, and a few seconds later he makes a turn and parks the car. 

“No opening them yet. I’m gonna come around and open your door.” He warns, and you sit still, listening to his movements and the other sounds around you. Sam opens your door and helps you out, the sun hitting your skin and warming you up. You take a deep breath and let out a happy moan at the smells, like a fair, popcorn and cotton candy. People all around you are talking, and though it’s hard to distinguish individual conversations, the general mood is happy, and you feel it lift your spirit even more.

Sam takes your hand, engulfing yours in his own, and tucks your hair behind your ear. With your sight gone, no matter how temporarily, every other sensation seems heightened, and there’s a thrill to it all. His warm breath blows across your neck and he whispers, “Open your eyes now.” 

You open your eyes and your brows furrow in confusion, gaze raking over the stalls and signs and throngs of people, uncomprehending until you see the banner that reads “Farmer’s Market- This weekend only!”  in big letters. You break into a wide smile and turn to Sam with wide eyes. “Really Sam? This is brilliant!” You exclaim with joy!

Sam smirks and chuckles. “And you said you’d been everywhere.” He teases, letting go of your hand, only to wrap his arm around your waist, pulling you close as you two walk side by side. You blush and smile widely as you look around. Soon, you pull away from Sam, running towards a booth selling homemade scented candles, a hidden love of yours.

Sam follows after you, a wide grin spreading across his face. You pick up a candle and smell it, letting out a happy sigh when the smell of cinnamon and butterscotch hit your nose. You turn to Sam and practically shove the candle into his face excitedly. “Smell this Sam! It’s heavenly!” You squeal, and Sam makes a show of taking a big sniff, which makes you giggle, especially when his eyes go wide with surprise.

“Whoa, that’s definitely quite a smell. How much is it?” He asks, and a feeling of shyness comes over you, not wanting him to spend a lot of money on you. You shrug and put the candle down, waving your hand dismissively. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I have enough candles at home. C’mon, I think I just heard my stomach growl. You’re buying lunch, remember?” You tease, winking as you change the subject. Sam glances at the candle then nods, relenting and taking your hand with a smile.

“Let’s get us some food then. Look for whatever sounds good.” He says, nudging your shoulder. You chuckle and nudge him back, looking over the stalls. There had to be something you guys could eat somewhere around the market. 

You catch sight of a booth advertising a new salad dressing and salads, and you pull Sam over, squeezing his hand as you look over your options. “Tofu caesar salad with the new dressing please.” You smile at the elderly lady behind the counter and she smiles back, her eyes flicking to you and Sam’s joined hands, then up to Sam as he places his order.

“You two are so cute. It’s lovely to see young people taking an interest in homemade and healthy stuff like this.” She says wistfully as she pulls the ingredients from her cooler. “My late husband, bless his soul, used to travel all over the country doing shows like these. This is the one we met at, so every year I make the trek here in his memory.” Her eyes are teary at the end of her little story, and you can feel yours getting misty as well. She shakes herself out of her memories, giving you a teary smile as she hands you both the salads she had made while talking.

Sam hands the the money and nods his head towards a table. “Go sit, I’m gonna talk to her a bit.” He murmurs. You nod and find a small picnic table for you two, sitting down and starting in on your food slowly, trying to wait for Sam. 

He comes over a few minutes later, smiling widely, and begins eating his food, looking suspiciously nonchalant. You raise a questioning eyebrow and Sam grins when he notices your look. “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?” He asks, trying not to laugh. You smirk and shrug, going back to your food, playing his ‘innocent’ game.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.” You dismiss, focusing on the leafy greens in front of you. Sam pouts and reaches over, grabbing one of your hands.

“C’mon (Y/N), what is it?” He whines, and you chuckle, grinning and shrugging, brushing it off.

“Just curious as to what you were torturing that sweet old lady with.” You tease with a wink, and Sam feigns being hurt and offended.

“For your information, I was telling that sweet old lady all about you and asking about her late husband.” He informs you, turning his nose up with disdain and huffing. His act sets off your giggles and you can see Sam trying to bite back a grin, which makes you giggle harder.

“Aw Sam, don’t be mad at me!” You pretend to pout, trying to reign in your giggles. Sam keeps up his snooty act a little longer, but one glance at your puppy eye cracks his facade and he grins at you, to which you smirk.

“Knew I was irresistable. C’mon Sammy, finish up and let’s go somewhere else. Or you can take me home if I’ve offended you so thoroughly.” You tease. Sam stiffens a bit at the nickname, the lines of his face tightening, but then you blink and he’s fine again.

Dismissing your concern, you grin when Sam chuckles. “Of course you are. Let’s get you home, I’m sure you’re ready to get rid of me.” He says with a wink. You chuckle and slip your arm through his as you both walk towards the car. Sam opens your door for you, then curses. 

“Shit! I forgot something. Be right back, don’t go anywhere.” He groans and runs off, back into the market. You sit and wait, playing a game on your phone until he comes back, hiding something behind his back. 

He climbs into the Impala with a grin, slipping something into the back before you can get a good look at it. “I really want to ask, but I won’t.” You mumble, shooting him a look, and he chuckles. 

“You’ll see soon enough, I promise.” Sam says, still grinning as he backs out of the parking lot and heads off towards your house.

As you get closer, you frown, fidgeting. An empty house wasn’t something you want to go home to, and you don’t want your time with Sam to end any sooner either. “Hey Sam, ah..? Would you mind just driving around a bit? I mean, we don’t gotta, I understand not wanting to waste gas and all that. Never mind, don’t worry about it, forget I said anything.” You shake your head and look out the window, blushing.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ . You mentally berate yourself, biting your lip hard to keep yourself from speaking out loud again.

Sam grabs your hand and tugs, grabbing your attention, and you smile at him, tilting your head. “I don’t mind driving around a bit. We can even find a field and watch the sunset, as cliche romance as that probably is.” He blushes, the tips of his ears turning pink, and you laugh softly. 

“I’d like that.” You murmur, and Sam smiles proudly.

You and Sam drive around, talking like you’d been friends forever, and time passes quickly. You two stop and grab some food for a picnic at a grocery store, then drive out to a field nearby, Sam pulling a blanket out of the back. Once again, he opens your door, still playing the white knight, and grabs your hand, tugging you out of your seat. He lays out the blanket and the food, then sits down, patting the ground for you to sit down as well. 

You comply, crossing your legs as you sit, and Sam hands you some food and wine, which you accept gratefully. The two of you eat in relative silence, and when the sun begins setting, you watch with rapt attention, never actually having taken time before to watch the sun disappear behind the horizon. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam watching you instead of the sunset, and you flush, biting back your smile. 

When the sun is gone and the stars start showing up, Sam packs up the leftover food, letting you sit still as long as you want. 

He puts the food into the Impala and you stand up, folding the blanket and walking it to the car. Sam comes up beside you and wraps you in a hug, nuzzling his face in your hair and letting out a soft breath before letting go and stepping back. “Let’s get you home. It’s getting late.” He whispers, and you nod, climbing back into the car as he does the same. Starting it up, he pulls out and drives back into town, towards your house yet again.

Sam parks the Impala on your street and gets out, coming around and opening your door, again. You climb out, walking towards your door, pulling your key out.

You unlock your door and turn to face him, grinning when you see him walking up to you with his hands behind his back. “What’s behind your back Sam?” You ask suspiciously, and he grins, shrugging. 

“Well, it’s your surprise, sort of a thank you for coming out with me today.” He says sheepishly, pulling a gift bag out from behind his back and offering it to you shyly. You take it with a shy smile, sitting on the doorstep and pulling out the present. The candle.

You look up at Sam with wide eyes, confused. “When’d you get this? I was with you the whole time… And this is too much Sam, really.” You bite your lip, holding the candle carefully. 

Sam shakes his head and grins. “Nope, can’t take it back, and I got it right before we left the market. When I said I forgot something. I wanted to surprise you.” He replies, chuckling. 

You blink back tears and set it down carefully before standing up and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. He kisses you back, his hands moving up and cupping your face, his fingers wrapping around the back of your skull and making you moan softly. 

You pull away breathlessly and you smile up at him shyly. He smiles down at you, a bit dazed, and you giggle, drawing his attention back down to you. 

You look up at him through your eyelashes and bite your lip. “Wanna come inside Sam?” You ask softly, your voice low and husky. 

Sam nods his head and follows you inside, grabbing the candle and shutting the door. A moment later, the porch light shuts off, and your night really gets started. 


End file.
